I can't stay away
by lacus-sama
Summary: Its a song fic I made a while back about the relation ship between Gin and Kira. Song I can't stay away by The Veronicas. Implied RenjiXKira in one part its easy to spot. Mayybe AizenXGin as well. Other wise GinXKira. Oh and ByakuyaXRenji.


I got the insperation from the song I can't stay away by The Veronicas. I do not own the song nor do I own Bleach. I do how ever put them into messes and see if they can get out. XDD Enjoy!

* * *

**This is wrong  
I should be gone  
Yet here we lay  
'Cause I can't stay away**

Kira looked at the ceiling wondering why he was still here laying next to Gin. Every night he came here, he doesn't know why or how he even gets there every time. He just ends up in Gin's bed every time; he remembers he said no but somehow it always ends like this. He tries to run but he just can't stay away….

**Roses bloom  
In your dirty room  
I come to play  
'Cause I can't stay away  
No I can't stay away-ay**

Kira lay down in his own bed after Gin, Aizen and Tosen betray the Soul Society. He wondered why Gin had done what he's always done to Kira for, he knows why now. Gin loved Kira with all heart and soul. He made that clear to Rangiku when he said he was sorry as he was taking away from him, He said to her, "Tell Him I love him Rangiku I always have and I always will." He blushed at the thought _'Gin couldn't stay away from him?' _He laughed because he knew it was a lie…

**I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away  
We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away**

_Kira wondered why he was next to Gin now, how did he get there? When? So many questions in his head as he snuggled closer to Gin. Gin wrapped his arms around Kira tighter whispering "I love you." In his ear. Kira dryly laughed, he thought to himself 'you liar.' _Kira woke up from his bad dream. _'It was all just a dream.' _He sighed running a hand through his hair. That was the 100th time he has had that dream since that day….

**I was numb  
for you I come  
Night and day  
and I can't stay away  
No I can't stay away  
**

Kira laid next to Renji, they were drunk and well Byakuya would be mad at him in the morning as would be Gin at Kira. He thought about it for a moment, _'What do I feel when Gin tells me that he loves me?' _Nothing, the answer came as quickly as the question did in his mind. So why did he always make him scream his name? Why was he the only one that made him feel this way? Why…**  
**

**  
I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away  
We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
**

This time Gin was on top of him kissing his neck then biting it then licking over it to leave a mark. Kira closed his eyes _'IT'S JUST A DREAM!! JUST A DREAM!!!' _He yelled in his mind over and over again as Gin put his lips close to Kira's ears "It's not a dream. It was never a dream." Kira gasp, "W-why are you tormenting me like this? I just want to run away from you but I can't stay away." Gin laughed then kissed Kira and whispered "Its what I want." Kira gasp…**  
**

**I wish I could  
Leave and never return  
Baby, I know I should  
But for you I'd burn**

**Stay away  
'Cause I can't stay away-ay**

Gin left the Soul Society but felt some weird connection to it. _'What was it? Kira?' _He automaticaly wispered a "Yes.", As Aizen looked at him confused. Gin smiled that smile everyone fears. "Do you miss him?" Aizen asked out of the blue. Gin looked at the ground sadly. "I would rather burn then be with out him. I just don't why." Aizen laughed...

**I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away  
We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away**

Gin pulled Kira closer as he thought _'Guess we both cant stay away.' _He frowned, Why is that? Why can't he leave and never return? Is it because he promied to watch over Kira? No that's not it. Then what? What makes him so attached to Kira Izuru? Guess he will never know because...

**I can't stay away  
I can't stay away  
I can't stay away  
I can't stay away**


End file.
